World's Finest
by louiselane
Summary: There's a new hero in town. Clark meets Bruce Wayne before he becomes The Dark Knight. Bruce makes Clark realize he haves feelings for Lois.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** World's Finest  
**AUTHOR:** Louise There's a new hero in town. Clark meets Bruce Wayne before he becomes The Dark Knight. Bruce makes Clark realize he haves feelings for Lois.  
**RATING:** Pg-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark & Lois/Bruce  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex, and Bruce   
**SPOILER:** Set after Aqua  
**DEDICATION: **To Renee for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, and the Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS.

_China_

After years spent far away from Gotham, Bruce Wayne was finally back in his city.

"You've been gone for a long time Master Wayne," Alfred, his loyal butler reminded him after Bruce met him at the airport.

"I know, Alfred. But I must travel again soon, before coming back to Gotham for good."

"Where must you go Master Bruce?"

"Smallville"

_Smallville Two Days Later_

It was another fall day in Smallville. Lois, Clark, Chloe, and Lex were at the airport waiting for an important billionaire from Gotham City who had business with Lex.

Lois and Clark had come along with Chloe who had an interview with him. Her chief Pauline Kahn had asked her to do a story for The Daily Planet.

"Look Lois!" Clark pointed the plane out to her. "You can stop complaining now, he's finally here!"

"Great! I'm starving!" Lois said a little annoyed. "Plus, I read this Bruce Wayne is another rich brat coming from Gotham. Reminds me of someone else we know who's spoiled, selfish…" Lois spotted Bruce coming off the plane, "and totally gorgeous." She completed her sentence all smitten and with a silly grin on her face.

Lex approached them to introduce Bruce to them. "Guys, I want you to meet Bruce Wayne. This is Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan and…"

"Lois Lane," Lois jumped in before Lex could say anything, shaking Bruce's arm. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Lane," Bruce grinned at her.

"Please, call me Lois."

Clark raised his eyebrows a little jealous of Lois' reaction to Bruce, but he decided to ignore it. Chloe chuckled as Lex decided to interrupt them.

"Shall we go, Bruce?"

"Sure. I talk to you later," Bruce promised staring at Lois with a smirk. "All of you."

"He is something, isn't he?" Lois asked with a dreaming look.

"A few minutes ago you were comparing him to a spoiled child," Clark reminded her.

"Am I detecting signs of disapproval from you?" Lois inquired crossing her arms.

"I'm just worried. His reputation isn't quite on the up and up from what I've read."

"Are you jealous, Clark?" Lois laughed at the possibility of Clark Kent being jealous over her.

"Jealous? Me? Right," Clark frowned.

"I already have a sister Clark, I don't need a brother."

"Can we go?" Chloe interrupted them. "You have to go back to Talon and I have to interview Bruce."

"Fine," Lois snapped at her. "I'm starving anyway."

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Later at the Talon, Lois was exhausted but it was only eight o'clock and she still had two hours till closing.

Chloe walked in with Lex and Bruce, "Hey cuz, coffee for three?"

"Sure. Hi Bruce," Lois grinned at him.

"Hi Lois. How was your day?"

"Busy and yours?"

"Interesting."

"I'll get your coffee," Lois said.

When she came back, she became distracted by Bruce's smile and accidentally dropped the tray with the coffees on it.  
"I'm such a klutz," Lois said embarrassed as she tried to clean the mess up.

Bruce got up and helped her pick up the broken cups. As he was reaching for a broken shard of glass he accidentally touched her hand making Lois giggle.

Clark walked into the Talon just in time to witness the sparks between them.

"What's going on?" Clark asked as he walked up to them.

"Um… I just dropped this and Bruce was helping me," Lois explained as she headed back to the kitchen.

"I see," Clark frowned annoyed, "So Lex… how did your meeting go?"

"Pretty good, actually. I think you'll be seeing the Wayne-Lex partnership in the news soon," Lex smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Later after Lex and Bruce had explained everything about the partnership to Chloe so she could make notes for her article, Lois closed up The Talon.

Chloe, Bruce, and Lex had left. Clark was waiting for Lois to finish locking up before he left to go home. He went to go use the bathroom while Lois was cleaning up. She was wiping down the tables when she heard a knocking at the door as saw Bruce standing outside.

"Sorry Lois. Can you let me in? I forgot my hotel keys," Bruce said through the door smiling at her.

"Sure," she said letting him in, "they must be around here somewhere," Lois grinned at him. Finding them under the table where Bruce had sat earlier, she yelled out, "Here!" She put the keys in his hand, but the way he was looking at her Lois drop them.

"What's with me today?" Lois asked as she to kneeled down to pick up the keys. Bruce helped her up. He couldn't resist her beauty any longer. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

Clark came back from the bathroom and watched the whole scene, jealousy written all over his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lois," Bruce said with a wink. "Bye Clark."

"What happened?" Clark asked curiously.

"Huh… Oh, he forgot his kiss…keys!" Lois answered still dazed from Bruce's kiss.

"In your mouth?"

"What's your problem Clark?" Lois asked a little annoyed at his questioning. "I don't need your approval. You aren't my father."

"Fine. Goodnight then," Clark left The Talon slamming the door behind him.

**Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Clark woke up and got dressed; he had an early meeting with Professor Fine at Central Kansas. He found his mom in the kitchen cooking eggs for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Not so much," Clark answered sitting down at the table and drinking a glass of milk.

"What's the problem, Clark?" Martha inquired.

"It's just this guy from Gotham City who's in town doing business with Lex… Bruce Wayne. I don't trust him."

"Clark, sometimes you are just like your father. You have to stop being so suspicious of everybody."

"Lois is all smitten with him, and last night I caught him kissing her."

"Ohhh… so that's the problem," Martha chuckled. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! I'm not!" Clark yelled nervously. "Why does everybody keep asking me that?" He stomped out of the kitchen and up to his room. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, "I'm not, but then why I'm acting like this?"

At the Talon, Lois was already working when Bruce arrived. "Good Morning, Lois," he grinned at her. "Can I get a cappuccino?"

"Sure," she smiled at him. "I thought you'd be in meetings with Lex all day."

"I will, but I can't go to work on an empty stomach can I?"

"Your hotel doesn't have a restaurant?" Lois asked curiously, flirting with him.

"Yes, they do, but the food here is better," he said looking at her with a naughty smile "Way better, and the view too." Lois blushed and smiled.

"Anything else besides the cappuccino?"

"Surprise me," Bruce smiled at her.

As Lois stepped back to the counter, Chloe entered the door. "Hi Chlo," Lois waved at her before walking over to Bruce's table. "Here Bruce. Your cappuccino and some muffins."

"Excellent choice. I love muffins," Bruce picked up a muffin. "Lois, are you free tonight?"

"Totally." Lois answered before realizing she had answered too fast. "I mean, let me check…" She pulled her day planner out of her apron and flipped a couple of pages, "Yes, I am."

"Great. Do want to have dinner with me in Metropolis?"

"Sure."

"Eight o'clock tonight good for you?"

"It's perfect."

"It's a date then. I'll see you tonight," he said kissing her check and making Lois giggle again. Clark bumped into Bruce as he was leaving, "Hi Clark. Bye Lois."

"Lois, you have cool it when you're around Bruce or he'll notice how in love you are with him and you'll scare him off," Chloe advised her.

"I'm not…okay I am but I'll try to control myself."

"Bruce again, huh?" Clark interrupted them.

"Oh… it's you. Clark, The Jealous Kent," Lois tease him. "Do you want coffee?"

"Yes, I do, thank you," Clark nodded ignoring her previous commentary.

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Clark went to the Talon to talk to his mom who was working.

"Hi Mom…" Clark said kissing Martha. "Is Lois here?"

"Hi, Clark. She's upstairs dressing for her date with Bruce."

"Really?" Clark asked before noticing Lois on the stairs looking at him suspiciously. She was wearing a very sexy black dress.

"How do I look?" she asked Martha.

"You look wonderful honey," Martha said helping her put on her necklace.

"You look great," Clark gasped trying to control himself.

"Very sexy," Bruce said from behind Clark, wearing a black suit. He pulled Lois into his arms and kissed her right in front of Clark.

"Ohh, that's the reaction I was going for," she chuckled as they headed for the door. "Bye Clark, don't wait up for me."

Lois and Bruce were having dinner at a fancy restaurant downtown when a gang of robbers took the restaurant hostage.

When they ordered everyone down to the ground Bruce attacked them, but there were too many of them to defeat them all by himself.

"Now what? What can we do?" Lois asked him a little worried.

"We need backup," Bruce answered before push a button inside his suit.

"What's that sound?" Lois inquired before noticing hundreds of bats swooping into the restaurant attacking the thieves as they ran out the door.

Later back in Smallville, Bruce dropped Lois off at the Talon. Clark was leaning on the front counter talking to Martha and Chloe.

"Lois! You're back!" Clark smiled at her before noticing their faces. "What happened?"

"A group of thieves took over the restaurant…but we're okay now," Bruce explained.

"Yeah, thanks to your friends," Lois smirked at him.

"Friends?" Clark asked suspiciously. "What friends?"

"Bats… thousands of bats!" Lois said sitting in a chair.

"Bats?" Clark look confused. "How…?"

"It's a long story… I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," Bruce kissed Lois on the check before leaving. "Good night, Lois. It was a wonderful night."

"Good night, Bruce. I'll see you tomorrow," She sighed with a dreamy look.

When Bruce had left, Clark was staring at her looking angry. "What? Okay, he told me he found some caves next to his mansion in Gotham. Apparently he can control bats. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Clark was shocked that Lois was being so naïve. "Lois, you are falling for this guy too fast. He's able to manipulate bats, who knows what he's up to…"

"Clark, are you deaf? The bats saved us! God, you are the brother I never had and never wanted!" Lois said exasperated. "Are you starting to get all jealous like you did with AC?"

"Fine, you don't want to see what's right in front of you… so, good night!"

Clark left the Talon and went to the caves in Smallville. To his surprise, Bruce was there waiting for him.

"I figured the moment she told you about the bats you would come here."

"How did you know?"

"I could sense she was going to tell you, plus I put a batbug on you," Bruce said reaching out at pulling a tiny device off of Clark's shirt.

"You put a tracking device on me?" Clark said clearly angry.

"I'm not the bad guy, Clark. I'm just trying to help people. These bats can come in handy, especially when Intergang is involved."

"Intergang?" Clark asked confused.

"It's a big group of criminals from Metropolis. They are re-organized crime again."

"Well, thanks for the help," Clark said still suspicious.

"Your welcome, I see you tomorrow," Bruce said as he left the caves.

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, the Talon was promoting a karaoke night and everybody was there, except Bruce.

"What's going on?" Lex inquired as he joined Chloe, Lois, and Clark at a table near the stage.

"I don't know," Lois answered still curious on who would be singing.

The stage was dark but Lois could see someone standing in the shadows, suddenly a bright light flooded the stage revealing Bruce sitting in a chair with a microphone in his hand.

"Bruce?" Lois asked surprised.

"This is for you, Lois."

He started to sing, "It Had To Be You," flirting with Lois from the stage making Clark more jealous than ever.

_It had to be you  
It had to be you  
I wandered around and finally found  
The somebody who could make me be true  
Could make me be blue or even be glad  
Just to be sad just thinking of you_

Lois was giggling like an idiot as Chloe and Lex noticed Clark's jealous face during Bruce's performance.

_Some others I've seen might never be mean  
Might never be cross or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do_

"Isn't he amazing?" Lois asked Clark who looked annoyed.

"He certainly has a beautiful voice," Chloe nodded.

"Who told him that I love this song?" Lois asked looking to Chloe who raised her hand.

"Guilty."

_For nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you_

At the end of his performance, he handed Lois a red rose. She smiled up at him, "That was … wonderful."

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

"I didn't know you could sing," Lois said excited.

"Yeah, it was great," Chloe said with a smile. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Chloe. I have to close up anyway," Lois said kissing Bruce in front of everybody. "Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

The following day, Clark went to the Luthor Mansion to find Bruce already there.

"Lex… I didn't know you had company. Hi Bruce."

"Yeah, we're playing pool after the meeting," Lex explains to Clark.

"I thought you would be with Lois by now. You've been splitting your time recently between business meetings and Lois," Clark comments.

"Is that a problem?" Bruce asked with a smirk. "Besides Lois is in Metropolis with Chloe, helping her with a story."

"I just don't trust you. I've heard about your reputation in Gotham."

"Clark!" Lex suddenly interrupts them, "Bruce is a decent man and I'm sure his has only the best intentions towards Lois."

"Well, I have to get back to my hotel, anyway. I'll see you both later," Bruce says as he leaves Lex's office.

"Clark, are you jealous over Lois?" Lex finally asks with a smirk. "You're acting like a betrayed husband."

"I'm not. I'm just worried about her. She's falling for this guy way too fast."

"I thought you two hated each other. Are you sure you're not developing feelings for her?" Lex asked raised his eyebrow .

"Of course not. She's the most annoying girl I know."

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing, Clark, besides like I told you, Bruce is a great guy."

"Yeah, Bat-boy seems to be a great guy," Clark answered with sarcastically.

"Bat boy?"

"You didn't hear? He can control Bats," Clark revealed to the bald billionaire. "They saved Lois and him from a bunch of thieves the other night."

"Really? Interesting."

**Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Later at Metropolis University, Lois and Chloe are searching the Internet for information about Intergang.

"Here," Lois pointed to the screen, "Everything Bruce said was true. Intergang is terrorizing Metropolis. They're involved in robbery, kidnapping, and terrorist tactics. No wonder they're so out of hand. There's no way the police can handle this on their own, seems like we need a superhero."

"Yeah. That would be good," Chloe smiled already thinking about Clark for the super hero position. "Look at the time. I have to go back to the Daily Planet to finish my story on Bruce or my editor will kill me. I'll see you tomorrow, Lois."

"Okay, bye," Lois left Chloe's room and walked out to her car. She got in her car and began to put the key in the ignition when a man wearing black sunglasses and a suit put a tissue with Chloroform over her nose. She slumped over unconscious. The man pulled out his cell phone, "I'm with Bruce's girl, Mr. Church."

"Great. Now we'll see who owns this town." A voice said into the phone.

Later in Smallville, Bruce was at the Talon waiting for Lois, who still hadn't shown up when Clark arrived.

"Hi Clark, have you seen Lois?"

"No, I thought she was with you. Didn't you have a date tonight?"

"Yes, we did but she's not here and she's not answering her cell phone either."

"Let me check with Chloe," Clark pulled out his phone and dialed. "Chloe? It's me. Is Lois with you?"

"No, she left for Smallville four hours ago," Chloe explained to him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"She's missing. She had a date with Bruce and she never showed up."

Somewhere in Metropolis, Lois finally awoke and noticed she was tied next to a bomb.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously to a man standing next to her.

"Bill Church Jr.," he smiled at her. "But you can call me Bill. Nice to meet you."

"What do you want?"

"An exchange, you for one billion dollars. For your sake I hope your boyfriend cares about you."

"He is not my boyfriend…yet."

"We'll see…"

**Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

At the Talon, Clark and Bruce were trying to think of something to do when suddenly Bruce's cell phone started to ring.

"What?" he asked angrily. "Right, give me the directions."

Clark used his super hearing to hear the whole conversation, including where Lois was.

"Right. I'll be there," Bruce said before he hung up. He looked around for Clark, but he was gone. "Clark?" he yelled out suspiciously. He looked around for him before he took his limo to the heliport and left for Metropolis.

Clark made his way to the place where Lois was being held captive.

"Clark!" she said when she say him. His eyes settled on the bomb and he began to try and disconnect it. "Be Careful!" Lois hissed.

Before Clark could disconnect the bomb, a guy came from behind him and punched Clark in the side. Clark turns around and starts to fight the guy.

In the meanwhile, Bruce arrives and disconnects the bomb from Lois's body. "Thanks Bruce. I thought I was barbecue for sure."

"Clark? Do you need help?" Bruce called out.

"I can handle it. Get Lois out of here."

"Bruce pulled a device out of his suit jacket and pointed it at the ceiling. The pair of them went soaring through the air and landed up on the roof.

"What are you?" Lois asked surprised by Bruce's abilities.

"Quick…this away," they started to run but two guys stopped them. Bruce stated to fight them using his martial art skills and Lois did the same kicking one of the guys in the stomach.

Clark arrived a few minutes later after the two men were both unconscious. "Did I miss anything?"

Lois and Bruce exchanged amusing looks before Lois answered. "Nah."

After they had arrived back in Smallville and Lois had filled Chloe in on all the details of her adventure, she decided to go to her room to rest a little. Clark followed her.

"What do you want, Clark? I'm tired and I need to rest."

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I don't need a babysitter, Smallville. I already said I'm…" she noticed a box on her bed.

Clark saw her worried expression, "What's wrong Lois?"

"Do you think it's another bomb?" Lois said gesturing towards the box. "Can you check?"

After using his x-ray vision without Lois noticing, Clark opened the box to find a black jewelry box inside. "It's just a jewelry box, Lois," he said calmly as Lois sighed in relief. Clark noticed a card with the gift. "Ohhh…it's from Bruce."

"Really? Let me see," she said excitedly as she opened the box. It was a pair of bat-earings. "Ohhh… they're lovely."

"You really like these?" Clark said wrinkling his nose up at the sight of the earrings.

"Clark, can you stop acting like a brat?" Lois said putting on the earrings.

"Lois… I'm just trying to warn you about him…"

"Clark, why can't you accept the fact that I have a man in my life, and stop annoying me about this?" Lois started to take off her shoes. "Besides Bruce is very sweet and thoughtful, and he's a gentleman."

"I can see that."

"You have nothing to worry about. Really," she said kissing his check. "Now, go and be a good boy and let me rest."

Clark made a silly face after Lois kissed him. He sullenly left Lois and went down to the Talon.

Chloe heard him coming down the stairs and when she saw his face she asked, "Clark, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Yeah, right. You look like someone who's fine," she guides him to one of the tables. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know what to tell you Chloe. I don't even know if what I'm feeling is real."

"Your feelings for Lois?" Chloe inquired, shocking him. "That you love her?"

"How did you know?"

"Come on, Clark. Since Bruce arrived you've been acting like a jealous boyfriend and do I have to remind you how you acted around Arthur Curry?" Chloe points out. "You're in love with Lois, aren't you?"

"Please, don't tell her. I don't know what to do."

"Talk to her," Chloe suggested with a smile.

"Are you crazy? She'll turn me down and mock me for life!"

"Clark, you have to woo her a bit. Do something to please her, spoil her like Bruce is doing."

"Do you think that would work?"

"Of course, she is my cousin after all and nobody knows her better than me. This thing with Bruce is just an infatuation. I've noticed something between you two for a while now. I'm sure she feels the same way about you Clark."

"Are you sure?" Clark asks still uncertain.

"Positive."

**Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

The following day, Lex threw a party at the Luthor mansion to celebrate the Wayne-Lex partnership.

Lois was there wearing a very sexy red dress, and her new bat-earrings. Chloe wore a blue dress and was talking with Clark when Bruce approached them with Lex.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Bruce asked kissing Lois' cheek, making Clark scowl.

"Yeah, it's great," Lois answered with a smile.

"It's wonderful Bruce," Chloe grinned drinking a glass of champagne.

"Wait until you see the best part," Lex smirked at them. "It's a surprise."

A couple of hours later, Lex broke through the noise and he and Bruce began to announce their plans to build factories in Metropolis and Gotham as part of Wayne-Lex Enterprises.

Before they could explain anything about the project, a group of thieves broke through the front doors.

Clark, Lois, Bruce, and Chloe looked at each other. Lex quickly joined them.

"Chloe, Lois… come with me!" Lex said pulling them with him. "There's a secret passage hidden in the kitchen."

Clark and Bruce started to fight together against the thieves.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked Clark with a smirk.

"Intergang?"

"That's what I thought."

Clark and Bruce had knocked out all but one of the thieves. Clark held him roughly and demanded to know what they had been after, but he refused to talk.

"You have to be more direct," Bruce suggested.

"Direct, huh?" Clark frowns before pulling the guy up by his collar and pushing him up against the wall. "Who sent you?"

"You're learning," Bruce smirked before joining Clark to torture the thief. "I'll give you ten seconds before I really begin to hurt you."

"Okay… Okay… It was Billy Church Jr."

"Never heard of him," Clark frowned still very angry.

"He's the big boss in Metropolis," Bruce explains. "Why did you crash the party and why you kidnapped Lois Lane before?"

"I don't know. I just follow orders."

"Well I'll just have to find the man who gave out those orders," Bruce said very seriously.

In Lex's limo Lois was complaining about not needing anyone to protect her. Suddenly, the door opened revealing Bruce and Clark waiting for them.

"How did you find us?" Lois asked curiously.

"We'll explain later, Lois," Clark said looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine. What's going on?" Chloe inquired also worried.

"Intergang," Bruce revealed to them.

Lois and Chloe look at each other and asked, "Again?"

"Billy Church Jr. wants something from us… or me," Bruce replied angrily, "and I fully intend to find out what it is."

**Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Chloe's dorm in Metropolis, they were all looking for information about Billy Church Jr. and Intergang on the Internet.

"Well, I have to go. I have to check and see what kind of damage in the mansion sustained," Lex grinned looking at his watch. "I'll catch you guys later."

Lex walked to his limo that was parked outside Chloe's dorm. He noticed his driver was different; it was a different man wearing sunglasses. "What is going on?" Lex asks.

"Mr. Luthor…" the driver starts the engine after Lex enters in the car. He drives a distance then stops and someone opens the door.

"Lex…"

A man with black hair wearing a black suit enters the limo.

"Bill…What do you want this time?" Lex asks annoyed.

"Our little demonstration didn't work. Bruce is not scared easily. I guess we have to show our big guns this time."

"You know you can't connect me to this in anyway, right? I just wanted Bruce's approval to build the cybernetic wing," Lex reminds him. "He has no vision."

"Don't worry Lex. Nobody will ever know Lex Luthor is connected to Intergang."

"They'd better not."

"So, what's our next move, Lex?"

"We have to do something drastic. If kidnapping Lois didn't work… let's see if we can scare him enough by abducting Chloe too."

Later that night at the Kent's Farm, Clark entered the living room and to his surprise, Bruce was there talking with his parents.

"Clark, you have a guest," Martha smiled as she walked out leaving the two of them alone.

"Bruce, what's going on?"

"I'm here to ask you for help, Clark. How is your friendship with Lex Luthor?"

"Why?"

"I have reasons to believe he is behind all this or that he is at least connected to Intergang."

"Lex? That makes no sense. Why would he go to all this trouble to kidnap Lois?"

"I shot down his proposal to open a cybernetic wing in the Wayne-Lex building. He's pretty upset about it," Bruce explains a little moodily.

"So…you think because of that he would kill Lois?" Clark asked still confused.

"I've been going over everything that happened. That bomb was a fake. It would have disarmed itself even if we weren't able to. Everything is connecting intergang to Luthorcorp and I can prove it."

"How?" Clark inquired curious about Bruce's plan.

"With the same bat-bug I used on you before," he shows Clark the bug.

"Wait…Lois's earrings. That's how we find them quickly at the mansion."

"I'll do the same with Lex. I have to find what he is up to."

Clark normally would have defended Lex like he always did but after Lex's actions in the past weeks, Clark decided to go along with Bruce's plan for Lois' sakes.

"I'm in. What's your idea?" Clark asked.

"Don't tell the girls, but we'll meet Lex at the Talon for lunch. He told Chloe that he would be there. I'll plant the bug and then we'll find out what Lex has really been up to."

"How do we do it without him noticing?"

"By distracting Lois," Bruce smirked with an evil grin.

"Huh?"

**Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

At the Talon, Lois and Chloe were hanging out around the counter and Lex was already there drinking coffee, when Bruce and Clark walked through the door.

"My heroes!" Lois chuckled.

Bruce touched Lois' hand while she's holding a tray of coffees, "Can you bring me a cappuccino?" he smiled at her making Lois drop the tray. Lex helped her put the mugs back on the tray while Bruce planted the bug on Lex's suit.

"Sorry…" Lois cleans the floor looking very embarrassed, "I'm such a klutz."

"A lovely klutz," Bruce grinned at her making Clark roll his eyes.

"Bruce, can I talk to you … in private?" Lex asked him as they head towards the back of the Talon. Clark listened to the whole conversation with his super hearing.

"What's the problem, Lex?"

"The cybernetic wing, did you change your mind?"

"Sorry Lex. My answer is still no. You need my signature to build this wing," Bruce said with a proud smile. "Like you said I just don't have any imagination," he says leaving the room.

Lex picked up his cell phone and started to dial, "Bill? It's me, put the Lane Sullivan plan into action… now!"

"He's going to try and kidnap Lois and Chloe," Bruce revealed to Clark, as he worriedly looked at the mini palm pilot that was connected to the bug he had planted on Lex.

"Why you can't just sign this damn paper?" Clark asked exasperated.

"Clark, a cybernetic division would be concentrated on researching very advanced technology and could potentially be very dangerous. Especially in Lex's hands, I just don't trust Luthor."

"I guess I was wrong about you. Lois was right, you are a good guy."

"You were blinded by your jealousy," Bruce grinned. He looked back at the palm pilot scanning through the data on the screen. He tapped one of the tabs on the screen and the coordinates of the bug popped up.

"I know where this is…it's the woods next to Luthorcorp," Clark revealed to him.

"Great, here's the plan…"

**Continued...**


End file.
